The Anglican Communion Treaty
The British Empire and the Christian Coalition of Countries, guided by a mutual desire for peace and for the wider strengthening of bilateral relations, have concluded the following peace, intelligence and aid treaty. Article 1: Sovereignty Both the British Empire and the Christian Coalition of Countries, referred to hereafter as the contracting parties, acknowledge each other's sovereignty and agree not to compromise that sovereignty. Article 2: Mutual Respect The contracting parties agree to be respectful and civil to one another at all times both in public and alliance-to-alliance communications. Members of either contracting party who are deemed to be antagonistic shall be reproached in a proportionate manner. Article 3: Non-aggression in war The contracting parties agree that none of their members shall engage in war between themselves and the members of the other contracting parties. Article 4: Aid In the event one of the contracting parties is attacked by a third party, they may request financial aid. It is highly encouraged, whilst not obligatory, for the party concerned to supply such aid as is feasible. Article 5: No illicit aid The contracting parties agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to an unaligned nation, or a nation who is a member of an alliance who is not party to this pact, who is at war with the members of the other contracting parties, or who are engaged in espionage against the other contracting parties. Articles 6: No inciting others to attack The contracting parties agree that none of their members shall encourage, bribe, solicit, or badger another nation to attack the members of the other contracting parties. This will include the use of multiple nations by one Real Life person. Article 7: Intelligence The contracting parties agree to not seek sensitive information belonging to, or pertaining to, the contracting parties, and agree that if any such information comes into their possession they shall not disclose this information, even within their own alliance forums or other relatively secure means of alliance communication. Each contracting party pledges to immediately pass on intelligence pertaining to potential threats to the security of the other contracting party. Article 8: No safe harbour to enemies The contracting parties agree that none of their members shall harbour or hide the assets of the enemies of the other contracting parties. Article 9: Dispute resolution In the case of an attack from one alliance member against a member of the other alliance, the attacked nation may defend itself, and the attacked alliance may provide the attacked nation with Foreign Aid. However, immediate diplomatic contact has to be established to solve this conflict in a peaceful manner. The attacker must pay full reparations and may not ask payment for his loss in the battles. Other nations from either alliance may not enter the conflict until 36 hours after the initial attack and only if no diplomatic resolution could be found. Article 10: Equally binding The contracting parties agree that this pact shall be binding upon themselves and all their constituent members both full and potential, current and future. Article 11: Termination The contracting parties agree to inform the other contracting party should they feel inclined to terminate their signature and agree to a period of 48 hours before formal withdrawal. Signatures Signed for the British Empire *Stuart, of the Kingdom of Celestis, Clinkham Wood and of His other Realms and Territories King, Head and King of the British Empire, Lord High Admiral and Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of the Crown. *His Royal Highness The Prince Skywalker Threx, Archduke of Lanktarna, Prince of Clinkham Wood, Crown Prince of the British Empire, Field Marshal and Chief of the Imperial General Staff, Admiral of the Fleet, 1st Sea Lord and Chief of the Naval Staff, Knight Companion of the Most Noble Order of the Golden Lion, Aide-de-Camp to His Majesty. *The Most Noble and Puissant Prince, N9071, Marquess of Malmesbury, Marshal of the Royal Air Force and Chief of the Air Staff, Secretary of State for Foreign and Imperial Affairs, Knight Companion of the Most Noble Order of the Golden Lion. Signed this day for the Christian Coalition of Countries by *KeyStroke of KeysOfHell_n_Death, Chancellor of the CCC *Samwise of Gladius, Vice-Chancellor of the CCC *KingJarkko of Uralica, Minister of Defence of the CCC *Salmacis of La Farlede, Minister of Internal Affairs of the CCC *Ogden Chichester of Epiclesis, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the CCC. Category:Christian Coalition of CountriesCategory:Treaties